vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Moro
Summary Planet-Eater Moro is a powerful wizard who threatened Universe 7 about ten million years ago. His power proved to be so great that the Grand Supreme Kai needed to sacrifice his own godly power in order to seal him away. Now that his power has been returned after millions of years of imprisonment, Moro once again poses a threat to the Universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B normally, at least 3-B with Magic | Unknown Name: Moro, Planet-Eater Moro Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000,000 Classification: Wizard Powers and Abilities: |-|Weakened State=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Martial Arts, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Extrasensory Perception (Sensed Goku's attempt to locate him), Enhanced Senses, Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Breath Attack (Can fire a beam of energy from his mouth), Longevity, Magic (Aura, Life-Force Absorption; Ki Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation https://i.imgur.com/AawMYLd.png Melted the bars of his prison with his magic), Telepathy, Can increase his lifespan through his absorption of Ki, potentially allowing him to live forever, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Spaceflight, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations |-|Original Power=All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Able to hide his Ki signature to prevent him from being sensed), Illusion Creation (Made a fake image of himself appear to distract Goku and Vegeta), Forcefield Creation, Afterimage Creation, Memory Reading (Examined the Grand Supreme Kai's latent memories), Power Bestowal (Granted power boosts to all of his allies, raising their Ki) Attack Potency: Solar System level normally (Overpowered Super Saiyan Vegeta with telekinesis), at least Multi-Galaxy level with Magic (Burned Super Saiyan God Vegeta by manipulating New Namek's energy to attack him) | Unknown (Significantly more powerful than before) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Super Saiyan God Vegeta) | Massively FTL+ (Flew much faster than Son Goku and Vegeta and could disappear from their sight) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Unknown Durability: Solar System level (Took hits from Super Saiyan Vegeta) | Unknown Stamina: High (Moro is able to last in a fight against both Vegeta and Goku, and due to his ability to absorb energy from his surroundings and his opponents, Moro is able to get continually stronger over the course of a battle while his enemies get weaker) | Very High Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Unknown with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Gifted. Moro is an extremely skilled wizard with powerful magical abilities. He is also cunning in battle, concealing his true strength and capable of using underhanded methods to trick opponents. Weaknesses: Moro must continue to absorb the life force from planets in order to stay alive. Notable Attacks & Techniques: Ki Manipulation: Moro can manipulate his own ki for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. *'Flight:' Moro can manipulate his ki to allow him to fly and levitate at will. *'Mouth Energy Wave:' Moro can unleash a blast of ki energy from his mouth, which can be done to take an opponent by surprise. *'Ki Signature Hiding:' Moro can hide his own ki signature, preventing opponents from locating him through sensing energy. Magic: Moro is an experienced and knowledgeable wizard with a variety of magical abilities. *'Planet Life-Energy Manipulation:' Moro can manipulate the energy of the planet he stands on to create flaming walls, waves of magma and blasts of electricity. Since the energy doesn't come from Moro himself, he can freely use the planet's energy to attack until the planet is drained of energy with no effect on Moro's own reserves of energy. *'Clone Illusion:' After regaining his full magic power, Moro can create an exact duplicate of himself to distract his opponents. The clone is identical to Moro including his energy signature, but it will dissipate upon being hit. *'Barrier:' After regaining his full magic power, Moro can create a barrier around his body capable of blocking the Grand Supreme Kai's punch. *'Memory Reading:' After regaining his full magic power, Moro can examine and review memories of his opponents in order to gain an advantage by looking into their past. Key: Weakened | Original Power Gallery File:46 by 876216505-dcyi6q3.jpg|Moro after absorbing energy from Goku and Vegeta. File:47 by 876216505-dcyi6q3.png|Moro after having his youth restored. File:Young-Moro.png|Moro after having his youth restored - by [https://www.deviantart.com/goji1999 Goji1999]. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Wizards Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Martial Artists Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Shueisha Category:Non-Canon Characters